


We're what? | A drarry fanfiction

by Gay_Slytherin_Prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Childhood Friends, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Mummy Lupin - Freeform, Mummy Snape, draco x harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Slytherin_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Slytherin_Prince
Summary: Best friends since their first year of primary school - through their similarity of being orphans with abusive families - Harry and Draco are saved by there teacher, Mr Lupin, when they both start getting strange letters. But is Mr Lupin everything he says he is?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Description**

**Best friends since their first year of primary school - through their similarity of being orphans with abusive families - Harry and Draco are saved by there teacher, Mr Lupin, when they both start getting strange letters. But is Mr Lupin everything he says he is?**


	2. First day together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco meet for the first time in primary school. Will they become friends?

Harry sat, his oversized jumper reaching just below his knees, at the back of the class. It was his first day at school and his first class. His jumper was going to be his cousins, Dudley's, but it had not fit him as he was too fat for the jumper. Dudley ate and ate, never once leaving the fridge to stuff his oversized face. Harry, on the other hand, could not remember ever having a hot meal in the entirety of his life. He was so skinny you could see his rib cage, cheekbones and most others protuding beneath his elastic skin. He had raven hair and pale skin, pink lips and bright, green eyes. But the thing most striking thing about his appearance, perhaps more striking than his weight, was the scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead that the Dursleys had told him had come from the car crash that had killed his mother and father.

As Harry sat alone at the back of the class, some other children started filing in. Dudley and another fat boy were the last to walk in. The nameless fat boy walked in and sat on the other back desk. Harry hoped somebody nice would sit next to him. The last person to sit down was a boy with blond hair. He sat down next to Harry and smiled at him before looking at the other fat boy sat on the other back desk and quivering. 

  
Silence was not a word that could even begin to describe this class. It was havoc. People were throwing paper balls and Dudley was crying that he wanted mummy and daddy. Others joined in, clearly not happy to be here either. Harry and Draco sat there quietly, not making a single bit of noise. 

"Hello, class! My name is Mr Lupin! I'm going to ask each of you sit at your desks, and then we are going to all introduce yourself's one at a time when I ask." Everyone sat on their chair, excited for the day, except Dudley who sat on the floor and exclaimed he didn't want to be there and that he was hungry, loudly. Lupin ignored him.

"We'll start with you," Lupin said with a kind smile to a girl at the front. As everybody introduced themselves and the line got closer, Harry noticed that the boy next to him was equally scared of the impending doom. What if Dudley hurt him or got him in trouble at home today? Harry was terrified; he didn't want to be greeted by the fist. Then it was the fat boy's turn. 

"My name is Sabastion Riddle." He said before turning angrily at Draco. He sneered much like Dudley would sneer at Harry. Harry frowned. Was this really normal? Did everyone have this problem in their lives? Was Dudley just lucky? "Your turn, you fat fuck!"

Lupin looked outraged as he sent Sabastion off to the head office. Harry could smell urine and wondered if Draco had wet himself because of his fear. Harry did that all the time. Especially after his uncle did the worst thing his uncle could ever do to him. When Lupin came back he asked Draco if was okay and he nodded, clearly lying but Lupin pushed no further. He asked Draco to introduce himself.

"I-I'm D-Draco M-Malfoy." Draco stuttered in a small voice. He was clearly still shaken after the accident. Mr Lupin frowned, clearly concerned that a student felt so unsafe in his class. Lupin moved on to Harry, getting him to say his name to the class.

"I'm Harry Potter, sir," Harry said in an equally small voice, but with no stutter. Again, Mr Lupin looked concerned but pressed no further, but Harry nor Draco noticed for they were looking into their laps, nervous. Draco's fists were clenched and his eyes were closed tightly. Harry was biting his lip and his eyes were wide open making sure not to let down his guard. They were both scared. This was one of the first times either of them had been let outside. 

Soon, it was lunchtime, and Harry and Draco went and sat on their own (although still in each other's view) as both were too scared to ask the other to stay. Draco didn't have much lunch, just a bit of stale bread. He started to eat it thankfully, used to getting much less. Harry, however, had nothing at all. Draco looked over at him. Harry was clutching his stomach in hunger. He then looked over at Dudley, who he had learnt was Harry's cousin because Dudley had called him 'cousin Potter' in class. Dudley had a huge feast. Two sandwiches, a huge slab of chocolate cake, crisps, a mars bar, lemonade and a banana. Draco walked over to Harry, his legs like jelly. 

"H-here, have this. Y-you're hungry like m-me." Draco gave him half his bread, and Harry took it thankfully. Harry thanked him and motioned for Draco to sit opposite him. This was like the food he ate. Harry finished and felt less light-headed. 

"W-when did y-you last eat?" Draco asked him. Harry frowned, not wanting to tell him the truth. What if his uncle found out and got mad at him for spreading the word? Harry put his hands in his lap and tried to debate whether or not to tell him. Harry asked him why. "Y-you're so pale and t-thin. I thought maybe y-you w-were like m-me." 

"Nine days, how about you?" Harry was nervous. He told him because they might be alike. He had helped him, after all. Harry had always thought that he was the only person in the world who was beaten and starved. The other thing must only happen to him. 

"Eight d-days. So y-you a-are like me." Harry's eyes went wide. He wasn't alone. Draco was like him. Harry and Draco could stick together and get really close. Harry smiled. Although he was sad that Draco was hurt, he was glad that they had found each other.

"Who are your parents?" Harry asked Draco, wondering who was doing this to Draco. Draco seemed saddened before he began to speak softly.

"My p-parent are d-dead. I d-don't remember them. I live with t-the Riddles." As soon as that was said, a ball came hurtling towards Draco, and his him in the back of the head. Draco whimpered, his eyes filling with tears. He whirled around to see none other than Sabastian Riddle. Riddle smirked, picking the ball from off of the ground.

"Well well, if it isn't Malfoy." Dudley looked over, hearing Sabastians voice, bored after having finished his lunch, and decided to bring his friends to join in with Sabastian. Maybe they could have fun tormenting Harry and his new friend Draco. "Oh, and who do we have here? Harry? Made a new friend?"

"Potter, have got yourself a boyfriend? Shall we persuade him not to be friends with you anymore? And persuade you not to make them? You're just a freak, scar-head." Harry flinched. Dudley hit Draco, Sabastian hit Harry. Hit after hit landed on them. Crack. Harry felt his nose bend. Blood ran into Harry's mouth. He was more concerned for Draco, however. Draco was curled into a ball, shaking as tears ran down his face. He was being kicked by Dudley and his gang. 

Crack. Harry felt his nose bend in the opposite direction. More blood poured down his face. A loud thump could be heard when Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss kicked Draco. Dudley laughed and Draco went tense. Harry didn't like seeing other people hurt. He didn't want Draco hurt... no. He let a tear fall down his face as he thought desperately of a way to get Draco out of this situation. Suddenly, Draco zoomed towards him, his body not touching the floor. Everyone gasped and stilled. Harry didn't wait around to see what happened next and took Draco's hand, pulled him up and began running as fast as he could. Draco ran too. Everyone in the playground ignored them. Nobody noticed them as they were chased through the playground. They sped around the corner.

"Stop, Potter, or I'll beat you now ex-boyfriend to death!" Said Dudley as Harry and Draco turned the corner. Oh no, it was a dead end. Draco whimpered and trembled in fear. He was shaking. Harry bit his lip and looked around frantically. The roof. Harry closed his eyes and imagined himself and Draco on the roof at safety. If only they could get there. 

"Potter? Malfoy? How'd you get up there?" It was Dudley. Sabastian and Piers gasped, as well as Dudley's other friends. Harry opened his eyes, as did Draco. They both gasped too. How did they get on the roof? Harry looked at Draco, his eyes wide, and Draco looked at Harry the same. Mr Lupin came speeding around the corner. It seemed as though he had seen what was going on.

"How on earth-? You, get me a ladder from the school garden." His eyes were wide and he looked taken aback. Dudley scowled but went anyway. Draco clutched onto Harry's jumper, still completely shocked. He was trembling. Mr Lupin put the ladder up and climbed up it. He put out an arm out to Draco, but Draco just stepped closer to Harry and clutched onto Harry's jumper tighter. 

"Draco, go down with Mr Lupin. It's okay." Harry told him in a whisper. He knew that Draco was scared because of Sabastian and Dudley being down there. "Please, Draco. I won't let him hurt you when we get down there."

Harry smiled slightly and Draco went over to Mr Lupin who picked him up and brought him down. Harry waited for Mr Lupin to come up again to bring him down again. Sabastian went to hit Draco when Mr Lupin wasn't looking but instead, his hand glowed white and seemed to hit thin air. Harry gulped. Thank God. He didn't want to break his promise. When he touched the ground, he thanked Mr Lupin, who smiled and walked off. Harry looked at him. Were they not in trouble? Draco clutched Harry's Jumper again. 

"T-thank y-you H-Harry." Draco said. Harry looked over to Dudley and his friends (who now seemed to consist of Sabastian) and gulped. Dudley and Sabastian stood at the front of the group and put their fists in their hands. The bell sounded. Saved by the bell. Dudley, Sabastian and the other's who were blocking Harry's and Draco's way, went to their lesson, annoyed. Draco hugged Harry who tensed. "I can't r-remember ever being h-hugged before."

"Neither can I." Said Harry as they parted. Harry frowned and thought about his life."I hate my aunt, uncle, and cousin. I wish my parents were alive still. But they died too. Like yours. I wish I could be like other children." 

"Y-you're an o-ophan t-too?" Draco said as he looked up. Harry nodded and they looked at each other for a second. They left to go to their class, both of them aching and bleeding. Harry whipped the dry blood from his nose onto his sleeve and sighed. They walked into class, only just making it in time. Taking their seats, Harry and Draco went back into silence. Nobody noticed the blood. Nobody, except Mr Lupin.

**_______________**

"Draco? Erm, I just wanted to ask you- do you have a bed?" Harry was curious. He'd never met someone like him before. The end of the day came, and Harry and Draco discovered they lived near each other. They began to walk home, Draco limping and Harry grabbing his stomach in hunger.

"N-no. I sleep on a t-towel in the l-laundry r-room." Draco told him. He didn't seem to think it was that unusual to not have a bed. Draco shrugged slightly as they continued to walk. "D-do y-you?" 

"No. I sleep on the floor in a cupboard under the stairs. Oh yeah, there could be day's where I don't come in for a while. A week or something. I sometimes get locked in there." Draco nodded, his face creasing with worry. He didn't want to be at school without Harry. "Wanna go to the park before we go back?"

"S-sound's n-nice," Draco replied and they walked to the park. It wasn't off route and they wouldn't spend too long there. When they arrived at the park, they both headed for the swings. 

"I bet I can swing higher!" Harry said with a laugh. For a moment they forgot all the pain and sorrow in their lives. Everything seemed golden and amazing. It wasn't, of course. Soon they'd have to go back to the torment and abuse of their respective houses. 

"Y-y-you w-w-wish!" Draco smirked, and they both swung as high as they could. Quarter of an hour later, they called it a draw. Harry and Draco got off of the swings and frowned, neither wanting to face what was going to have to happen in just a few moments. It was Harry who brought it up first.

"I better head back, I have to cook dinner," Harry said sadly. Harry looked away from Draco, kicking his feet on the grass below him. The blue sky was starting to grey a little, clouds filling the sky. "They'll be wanting it soon." 

"Y-yeah, and I h-have to g-get b-back a-and c-clean t-the h-house. It was a right state when I left it; d-doubt it's a-any b-better n-now." Draco sighed. "I guess I'll see y-y-you t-t-tomorrow, Harry. W-well, I-I h-hope. T-thank you." 

"Yeah, same to you, Draco. For staying with me even with Dudley." Draco hugged Harry and began to limp away, and Harry smiled sadly to himself. A new friend who is stuck in a situation like his is. Harry began to walk to his uncle's house, A frown plastered on his face. But there's nothing he could do.


	3. Their last day together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are about to go their sepret ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there are depictions of child abuse in this chapter. I in no way condone child abuse. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed or have an constructive critism.

The air was hot in little whinging, it was mucky. Sweat was the constant aroma around, mixed with orange juice and body spray. The sun was beating down in heavy rays, the sky periwinkle blue. For the final time, Harry and Draco sat at their desk. It was their last day of the school year and their last day of primary school. Harry had tears in his eyes. He was going to never see his best friend again after this summer. Mr Lupin, who had taught them throughout primary school, also had tears in his eyes, not that anybody noticed.

"I'm going to miss you all, most of you have been great pleasures to teach." He said as if he was addressing the whole class. However, his eyes focused on Harry and Draco. Harry knew that Sabastian and Dudley were the ones who were not the pleasure to teach. They caused havoc wherever they went.

"Hey, Draco? I'm going to miss you so much. Do you have to go?" Harry said in a whisper. Draco began balling his eyes out in the middle of the class as he leant over to hug Harry. Sabatisan looked over at them, a disgusted look plastered upon his face. Harry tensed, worried that Sabastian or Dudley might be staring. 

"I'm going to miss you t-to!" Draco stuttered. Draco's stutter had improved since he was younger but Harry thought that maybe it would never go around completely. Harry felt a tear roll down his face but quickly wiped it away, not wanting anybody to see him cry. He knew how Dudley was when he saw Harry crying, not to mention his uncle. Still, Harry hugged Draco back, trying his best to make his best friend feel better.

"Don't worry, Draco. We still have the whole summer. Now come on, Sabastian is staring at us." Harry whispered. Draco tensed up as he let go of Harry and refocused on the lesson. They both held their breaths, worried about their test results. They were worried that if they got better marks than their respective cousin or foster brother that they might not be so lucky.

They did get better than them. Harry got a C whereas Dudley got an F and Draco got a B but Sabastian got a D. Harry and Draco were both very scared. They knew that they were in for a beating later and that there could be way worse. Before they left Mr Lupin gave them both a personal goodbye. He seemed very emotional. The day ended, but not for the best. They spent the evening running from Dudley's and Sebastian gang and failing then heading to the park to rest and heal slightly before they both had to head home. 

**____Privet drive____**

Steps alerted Harry that Vernon was finally going to give him his punishment. He walked down the stairs, his fat bouncing and swaying like water in a bottle. Then there was screaming as Vernon neared. He was screaming at Harry. He was furious. Angrier than he'd been in a while. Then he swung open the door to the cupboard under the stairs. He threw a glass at Harry's face and his cheek began to bleed as the glass smashed, cutting open parts of his face. Harry whimpered as trickles of the crimson liquid ran down his cheek. 

  
"Got better grades at school, did you? You'll regret that, Potter! YOU'LL REGRET THAT!" Vernon screamed at him, spitting in his face. Harry was shaking now, scared of what was to come. Harry knew that Vernon was drunk. That was when all the worst things happened to him. Tears mixed with blood feel down his face silently. Vernon smacked him harshly in the face, his face stinging like he had been stung by stinging nettles. 

Viciously, Uncle Vernon picked up Harry's small frame and slammed him against the wall. Harry could feel a few of his bones snap as well as see his vision go blurry. He had hit his head. Harry screamed, the pain unbearable. Vernon laughed as he pulled Harry by the legs and sat on him to stop him from moving. Harry could feel some of his ribs break under Vernon's heavy load. 

"You disgust me! You make me feel sick! You're just like your good-for-nothing parents!" Vernon said as he swung his fists at Harry, black and blue bruises already appearing on his weak skin. Harry cried and screamed. He just wished that he could be with Draco and that they could get lost together and never have to come back here again. Then he and Draco would never have to be in pain again. They would be safe. But that was not what was happening. "Freak!"

Vernon bent Harry over and laughed a menacing laugh. Knowing what was coming Harry kicked out and tried to break free. Vernon was having none of it - he stopped Harry with one swift motion. He pulled out his knife and put it between Harry's shoulder blades, drawing a bead of blood. Harry knew that if he screamed then his uncle would kill him. He resigned to his fate and let his eyes close, trying to imagine that he was anywhere else but here. His thoughts went to Draco. He just hoped that he was having a better night than him.

**____The Riddles____**

At Draco's 'home', there were quite a few strange rules. Rule one: Only do laundry at night so that Draco finds it nightmarish to sleep. Rule two: if you are angry, take it out on Draco. Rule three: if you are horny, take it out on Draco. And rule four: never let Draco be better than Sabastian. Draco was immediately dealt with as soon as he got home; Mr Riddle was clearly very angry that he had gotten better grades than his son at school. He pushed him straight into the laundry room, Draco tripping and hitting his head on the corner of the washing machine. 

"How DARE you cheat on that test? I'm going to show you who is the best around here! Sabastian isn't weak like you!" Riddle shouted, his face purple. His short, greying hair was stuck to his face because of the summer heat and his blue eyes heald anger Draco was used too. "Going to s-s-stutter your way out of this one, Malfoy?"

"N-n-n-no! I-I s-swear I d-d-d-d-didn't cheat! I'm -" Draco was interrupted but Riddles foot kicking him in the face. His nose broke and thick, red blood spilt out of his nose. Draco fell silent, too scared to even contemplate talking any more. Riddle punched, pinched and pelted Draco, the belt old and worn, used only to beat Draco with. Welts covers Draco's back, each one of them red and angry. But this wouldn't be the worst of it. Draco was crying so much that snot covered his face. He was terrified. The pain sent shocks through him but he was too scared to even move. Then it happened. Riddle pulled down Draco's trousers. Draco closed his eyes and tried to think of anything that wasn't this. He wondered if Harry was okay but found that he doubted it.


	4. Scarlet footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lupin discover the abuse the two young students have endured?

Summer wasn't spent with Draco. It wasn't spent saying their final goodbyes. It was spent locked up in his cupboard. Harry was only allowed out for chores and beatings. He wasn't even allowed to use the toilet. It was a tedious summer, spent with little sleep as thoughts of Draco crossed his mind. And the letters. Let's not forget the letters that his aunt and uncle wouldn't let him so much as touch. It was awful. That was, until one day, a knock came at his door. 

"What do you want?" Vernon asked, his voice raised. Harry tried to listen, straining his ears. His Uncle must not like whoever was at the door very much. Quietly, Harry put his ear against the crack in the cupboard door. 

"I want a word with Harry, if I may. It won't take a moment." Said the voice. It was Mr Lupin. Harry smiled and perked up, glad to hear a voice that had helped him through many bd years of his life. What was he doing here? Harry could tell Mr Lupin about what happened. Maybe they could go see Draco. Vernon opened the door of Harry's cupboard and shoved Harry out the front door. Harry breathed in the clean air. When Vernon slammed the door, Harry began telling Mr Lupin everything. He told him about the school test, about the beatings, about Draco. 

"Lets go to Draco's house then. Come on..." Said Lupin, looking very worried indeed. He could see that Harry was even thinner than before, his skin pale and his lips blue. They walked briskly to Draco's house, only not running because of Harry's sorry state. They sped around corners until they came to a halt at Draco's house. "Go hide behind that bush, Harry." 

Harry did as he was told, not wanting to spoil anything. He just wanted to see Draco.

**____Draco's house____**   
  
  


Scarlet covered the floor, covered his skin, covered his clothes. Draco's stomach hurt, the hunger being too much. He was on the brink of death, the brink of starvation. He lay motionless, the sound of the washing machine filling his ears. 

Footsteps. _His _footsteps. They echoed down the hall getting louder and louder as he got closer and closer to the door of the laundry room in which Draco resided. It was painfully obvious where he was heading, and Draco closed his eyes, trembling in fear as he awaited what was surely going to happen. The key in the lock, the opening of the door, the loud creak it caused. The slam of the door then came and it was locked again. This time with him inside, this time the danger was locked in with Draco. But he lay still, excepting his fate.

Mr Riddle Unbuckled his belt before slapping it against Draco's back, his shirt lifted and part of his skin exposed. Draco tried not to cry out, but he couldn't hold in the scream. How could anybody do this to somebody, especially someone so young? Blood began to seep slowly out of the welt, but Riddle wanted more than that. He wanted the blood to cover Draco's back, the same way it covered his face and fingers. So he pulled a razor out of his pocket and began slicing at Draco's back, crisscrossing cuts and deeper and deeper he went. Draco bit his lip, his eyes closed from fear. He let a choke escape from his throat and his adopted father put his foot on his back and pressed down on the cuts causing them to sting.

"Shut up Malfoy you little whore!" Draco whimpered slightly, and that was it for Mr Riddle. He unzipped and unbuttoned his trousers and began to pull them down. Then his boxers; his foot was still pressed against Draco's back, and to get a better angle he pulled his foot off of Draco only to replace it with his other foot.

Saved by the bell. Draco raised his eyebrows, utterly confused. Who would be at the door? His adopted father had no friends, and his adopted mother was too sick to leave the house, her mental illness now out of hand. Quickly Mr Riddle pulled up his pants and began to walk to the door, his belt in hand, leaving a trail of scarlet footsteps behind him. Talking? But who to? Maybe it was a bill Riddle had failed to pay, or maybe it was Dudley to come see Sabastian. But he doubted it. And if it was he knew his fate was worse off. The sound of talking ceased but the door was not slammed. Footsteps again, and in front of him was Mr Riddle. He quickly picked Draco up by the collar and ordered Draco to follow him.

"Oh... here he is. Hurry up, he was busy." Mr Riddle said, letting Draco limp out of the front door before slamming it angrily. Draco was painfully aware of the blood that ran down his back and that stained his skin. Mr Riddle had seemed oblivious to it, unaware of what he was revealing to Lupin. But Lupin wore a smile, a false one. He knew that medical attention would be needed for both Draco and Harry, but that did not mean he should seek it from Madam Pomfrey, Mr Riddle thought. Maybe he should take them to his house and heal them himself.

Harry came out of the bushes on Mr Lupin's command and Draco's eyes filled with tears. He'd been so worried and suddenly a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He embraced Harry, letting the tears flow. Draco had clearly missed Harry, just like Harry had missed him. They both told each other how worried they were and then Harry started telling Draco about the strange letters that he had been getting.

"You've been getting them too?" Draco asked, shocked. Harry nodded, equally as shocked that Draco had been getting them. Mr Lupin smiled and told them that he had got one too when he was a child. Draco and Harry were thrilled that they too might get the answers they wanted. Harry and Draco walked closer to Lupin, feeling safe beside him. Both of them were weak.

"Mr Lupin?" Harry started. He was worried about everything. Would Draco and Harry get to stay together? He didn't want to leave his best friend, not now. Lupin nodded, telling Harry to move on. "Where are we going?"

"To Hogwarts." Lupin said with a smile. They continued to walk for a little bit, both boys perplexed. What was Hogwarts? Why were they going there? What was going to happen to them now? "Well, after we go to mine. Not my schoolhouse, mind you; to my magic house. We'll get you both fixed up there."

"Hogwarts?" Harry said when Lupin had told them that was where they were going after the holidays. Both of them were excited to be with somebody who actually cared about them and not somebody who would want to hurt them. "Where's that?"

Mr Lupin shot them both a wink before stopping in an empty ally. He put his arm out and motioned for them both to take it. They did, curious as what was going to happen now. Lupin warned them that this might not be pleasant and that they might vomit before apparating them to his house. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Severus Snape and Remus Lupin do with two broken souls?

Draco collapsed as they apparated behind Lupin's house. Lupin got Harry to help move him into the house and onto the sofa. Harry sat on a wooden chair beside the sofa, his brows furrowed, his bottom lip between his teeth and his hands together as if in prayer. Draco was alive but barely and Mr Lupin had run to get Draco a glass of water and something easy to eat. Gravely, Harry wondered how Draco was going to eat or drink if he was unconscious. Harry heard Lupin cursing himself about how he shouldn't have apparated to the house with Draco in such a fatal condition. Tears began to fall from Harry's face silently. He raised his scarily thin arm and wiped his eyes with it. Lupin ran over seconds later, pulling out what looked to be a very nice looking stick after putting the food and water on Draco's stomach.

"Digestorum!" He said, aiming the stick- no, wand- at the food. It turned transparent and went straight through Draco, disappearing. Noticing his mouth was open, Harry closed it. How could he have possibly-? What just-? "I'm, as you and Draco are also, a wizard. That was a magic spell. However, I regret to inform you that that isn't the first one you have seen."

Lupin spoke as he tended frantically to Draco's wounds. Harry was so tired and hungry. He knew that it would be him treated next as he fell unconscious, his head lolling back as he did so. Lupin cursed himself again as he raised his wand and sent a Patronus to somebody who he knew would apparate straight away.

* * *

"Remus? What on earth is going on here?" Said the dark, cloaked figure as Lupin ushered him towards Harry and Draco quickly. The man set to work quickly on Harry, making sure he was fed and watered and that his cuts were fully healed.

"Severus, thank you for coming. Those bloody Riddles and those damn Dursleys! You won't believe the reading's I have got when examining these boys. Harry isn't doing so well. Severus, take a look." Lupin flicked with wand causing a sheet of parchment to form in front of Severus' eyes. The sheet was horrifying. 

_ **Harry Potter** _

_ **Injuries in the last five years-** _

_Broken bones: 197_

_Welts: 4657_

_Self-harm: 8_

_Head injuries: 698_

**Average calorie intake per day in the last year:**

_No school: 3_

_School: 1000_

**Intercourse count check:**

547

Tears stinging his eyes, Severus set back to work on Harry, wondering what Draco's sheet looked like. Severus knew that he had a lot to do. This was going to be a long day.

"Alright. All healed up." Severus said when he healed the final cut on Harry's body. Lupin looked up from his work and shot Severus a sad smile before waving his wand again, not saying a word, in Severus' direction. Severus looked forward as the parchment materialised in front of his eyes and grabbed it with trembling fingers. He scanned each line and his eyes began watering as he got lower and lower down the sheet. Both of these boys... both of them left in places like those, like the one he'd had to grow up in? Well no more. Severus stood up and kicked the wall as Lupin stood only a few feet away, fixing one of two broken boys. Oh, how unfair it was, being one of the abused.

_ **Draco Malfoy-** _

_ **Injuries in the last five years-** _

_Broken bones: 123_

_Welts: _25550

_Self-harm: 0_

_Head injuries: 400_

**Average calorie intake per day in the last year:**

_No school: 24 _

_School: 1000_

**Intercourse count check:**

_450_

Severus lowered looked over to Draco, a look of regret on his face. He never thought this was what was to come for the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, but when both were killed for betraying the Dark lord Voldemort killed both of them personally. Lupin sat down and motioned for Severus to sit next to him. 

"Severus, I think it would be best if me and you looked after these boys from now on. We are the only ones who care about them truly. I could adopt Draco and you Harry, vice versa. Of course, you'd have to know if you were ready, but since they'd be at Hogwarts -" Lupin stopped when he noticed tears forming in Severus' eyes. "What's wrong, Severus? Are you alright?"

"This is what happened to Lily's son. This is what happened to the son of Narcissa and Lucius. I can't believe it." Severus said, his tone low and shaky. Despite Severus' and Lupin's differences as children, they had grown to be good friends with age. Lupin knew Severus like he knew himself; he would want to help the son of Lily Evans. "Harry and Draco _must_ be with us. We don't know who could hurt them out there."

Both of the men set to work. Severus - who was filled with guilt - set to work in trying to contact wizarding child services and file a report for both Harry and Draco. He should have know the son of Tom Riddles half brother would be up to no good. He also contacted the minister and told him that he wished to talk about himself and Lupin adopting one of the boys respectively. There could be no risks in Severus' mind. Lupin contacted Dumbledore by sending him a very passive-aggressive note. He knew that Dumbledore knew of Harry's situation, but he could not be sure of Draco's. 

"Okay, hopefully, we have done enough. Harry and Draco should be waking up soon." Lupin - looking very tired - decided to cook a meal for both Severus and himself, leaving enough for the two boys if they woke up. Severus and Lupin talked, both talking about there different experiences in teaching. "Well, muggle schools are quite different, Severus. The children can be very harsh. Fewer punishments."

"Maybe you should apply for the defence against the dark arts position, Remus? Hogwarts do need a new one. And besides, you could help me keep an eye on these two then." Remus took a mouthful of mash potato and thought for a moment. Perhaps he could do that. It would be nice to go back to Hogwarts.

"Perhaps I will."


End file.
